Stay With Me
by fluoresceine
Summary: Taehyung yang terus mengikuti Seokjin kemanapun Seokjin pergi karena hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya. Bagaimanakah reaksi Seokjin yang terus menghindari Taehyung karena sebenarnya Taehyung itu bukan...manusia. / Bad Sumary / Starring BTS Jin & V, TaeJin, Yaoi.


**Title : Stay With Me**  
 **Author : Fluoresceine**  
 **Cast : BTS Jin (Kim Seokjin) & BTS V (Kim Taehyung) #TaeJin.**  
 **Genre : Romance.**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Duration : Oneshoot**

* * *

Taehyung dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dadanya tertembak dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia terus meneriakkan eomma-nya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Taehyung-ahh taehyung-ahh, kau harus kuat. Jangan tinggalkan eomma taehyung-ah!"  
"Kau harus tenang ahjumma, saya harus segera mengeluarkan peluru yang mungkin berada dekat di jantung anak itu. Kau bisa keluar dan menunggu dengan tenang." Dr. Seokjin segera melakukan operasi.

.

.

Anak yang kurang beruntung, Taehyung meninggal. Dia meninggal tepat saat Dr. Seokjin mengambil peluru yang sudah menembus jantung Taehyung.

.

.

Hari yang lelah, dan sudah larut malam. Sambil meminum kopi-nya, Seokjin bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, dia melihat seperti rambut-rambut atau bulu-bulu berwarna oranye karamel di dekat pintu ruangannya. Seokjin segera mendekati pintu ruangannya dan….

"YA! IGE MWOYA? KAU..KAU SIAPA?" Seokjin terlonjak kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seseorang yang familiar yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa jam lalu. Ya, dia Taehyung. Taehyung yang sedang merengkuk di pojokkan sambil menangis.

"Kau…kau bisa melihatku?" Taehyung bertanya kebingungan. Tentu saja dia bingung, dia bisa melihat semua orang bahkan eomma nya. Tetapi saat dia memanggil, tak sekali pun eommanya menoleh malah terus menangis memanggil nama Taehyung. Saat itu Taehyung sadar, dia telah berbeda alam tetapi hanya satu yang bisa melihatnya. Kim Seokjin.

"YA TENTU! Aku punya ma… AH KAU! KAU KAN SUDAH MENINGGAL BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU! SUSTERRR CEPAT KEMARI!" Seokjin sangat histeris. Walaupun dia dokter yang sudah banyak menanggani pasien sampai meninggal, dia sangat takut dengan satu hal. Yaitu hantu.

"Suster! Apa kau melihat anak berambut karamel sedang menangis di pojok sana?" Seokjin menunjuk ke arah sudut pintu ruangannya. "Tidak dokter. Anak berambut karamel? Apa yang kau maksud adalah pasien Kim Taehyung? Dia sudah berada di kamar mayat, dokter." Saat ini juga Seokjin merasa gila. Dia langsung menuju parkiran untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan?" Damn. Seokjin gila sekarang. Bahkan anak berambut karamel itu sekarang berada di mobilnya, tepat di sebelahnya. Taehyung terus mengikuti Seokjin karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pergi kemana, semenjak tidak ada yang bisa melihat dia selain Seokjin.

"Kau..kau sebenarnya mau apa anak kecil?!" Seokjin sangat frustasi. Padahal kalau dilihat, Taehyung tidak sama sekali menakutkan. Dia tidak berlumuran darah seperti beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia meninggal. Wajahnya juga sangat baby face untuk dikalangan anak umur 19 tahun. Dan pastinya, dia tidak menangis kesakitan lagi.

"Aku..aku tidak minta banyak. Aku hanya butuh….teman. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku dan menyentuhku, aku cukup gila saat orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati ku dan tak ada satu pun yang menyadari keberadaanku dan malah menembus tubuhku. Ohya namaku Taehyung, kau… Seokjin kan?"

"Ya! Kurasa aku yang lebih gila dan umur ku lebih tua dari mu anak kecil! Kau harus sopan padaku. Jadi..kau adalah hantu? Damn, mengapa hidupku sangat sulit."

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku hanya…ingin tinggal denganmu. Aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol. Jebal… Seokjin hyung."

Dan saat itu Seokjin meng-iya-kan permintaan Taehyung. Seokjin pikir Taehyung imut juga. Dan Seokjin tidak tinggal sendirian lagi di apartemennya, mulai saat itu Taehyung seperti adik kandungnya sendiri walaupun kadang Taehyung menghilang dan muncul lagi.

.

.

 _You're not my dad but I see you in the mornings_  
 _We're not a married couple but we fall asleep together_  
 _You're a bit special_

 _._

 _._

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya jadi dokter?" Taehyung sudah sangat akrab dengan Seokjin. Dan Seokjin sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Taehyung, atau teman Taehyung yang lainnya (hantu).

"Rasanya… Lelah, tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang dan…maaf. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa menolongmu." Seokjin merasa bersalah, padahal itu bukan kesalahannya. Karena saat Taehyung tertembak, ia tidak segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit jadi ia kehabisan banyak darah dan sampai Rumah Sakit sudah dalam keadaan kritis.

"Ah begitu ya.. Tak apa, mungkin ini sudah takdirku." Taehyung merasakan saat itu lagi. Saat ia tertembak, saat eommanya menangisinya, saat ia dikatakan meninggal, saat ia bangkit lagi dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa melihatnya kecuali Seokjin.

"Hmm, kalau boleh tau kau tertembak karena apa?" Seokjin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menyakiti Taehyung, tapi ia ingin menenangkannya dengan cara ia harus tau inti permasalahannya.

"Saat itu aku sedang berjalan dengan eomma tiba-tiba kita dikepung oleh beberapa mobil. Aku tau, itu adalah penagih utang itu lagi. Appa ku terjerat hutang dan sekarang ia melarikan diri, dan penagih utang itu terus mengejarku dan eomma ku. Siapa lagi yang melindungi eomma ku kalau bukan aku, dan aku tertembak saat itu juga. Dan polisi berdatangan, kurasa eomma ku sudah aman sekarang."

"Apa kau merasa nyaman sekarang? Kemari lah…" Seokjin memeluk Taehyung erat. Peri ke-ibu-an Seokjin keluar saat ini. Ia menyayangi Taehyung seperti bintang-bintang yang memenuhi galaksi bimasakti. Walaupun Taehyung bukan manusia, tapi Seokjin percaya bahwa suatu saat ia akan menyusul ke alam Taehyung sebenarnya.

.

.

 _You're not my mom but you cook me birthday soup_  
 _Can you please do the dishes for today?_  
 _We need to have rules in our relationship_

-END-

.

.

.

*bonus*

"Ya bocah karamel, aku penasaran akan satu hal."

"Yes hyung? Tentang apa?"

"Mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu? Dan mengapa kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti ku?"

"Mungkin…kau orang yang terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum aku meninggal? Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku bodoh! Kalau eomma ku bisa melihatku aku sudah pulang kerumah saat ini!"

"What? Kau memanggilku bodoh? Kemari kau bocah karamel!"

"Aah hyung berhenti memukuli ku atau aku akan memanggil teman-temanku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, jangan pernah berani memanggil teman mu ne? Aiii good boy!"

"Hehehe, saranghae hyung."

"Me too karamel!"

.

.

 _I'm not scared because even when I get nightmares_  
 _You're the good friend who will give me a big hug_  
 _You know, I'm thankful for you more than anyone else_

* * *

 _(Original posted in 2014/06/07/ff-stay-with-me/)_


End file.
